Methods which are designated in the introduction and measuring apparatuses are already known in various embodiments from the prior art.
In one embodiment, a tool measuring device is attached to a table of a machine tool in a position in which tools which are arranged in a spindle of the machine tool can reach the measuring device to be measured by it.
Before a measurement operation, the tool measuring device is standardized. To do this, a standardization tool whose geometry is known is used. The standardization tool approaches a sensor of the tool measuring device in a rotating or stationary fashion until the latter outputs a signal to a machine tool controller. The signal is used by a machine tool controller to store the position of the axle.
Tools to be measured are moved to the tool measuring device in the same ways as the standardization tool. From the difference between the axle values and the axle values of the standardization it is possible to calculate the geometry of the tool. There are various possible ways of transmitting signals from the tool measuring device to the tool machine controller. For example, the signal transmission is carried out with a cable. It is also known to transmit coded infrared signals to a receiver device which is connected to the machine tool controller by means of a cable. Instead of encoded infrared light signals it is also possible to use encoded radio signals.
The described procedure has a series of disadvantages. The tool measuring device is located in a fixed location on the machine tool. If it is the machine table, which normally is appropriate, the clamping surface for the workpiece is restricted.
In particular, tool measuring devices which are mounted on a machine table are at risk of collision. Any collision can result in damage.
Furthermore, a tool measuring device on a machine table is subjected to soiling by the processing of a workpiece, which runs off onto the machine table.